Braided Battle
by Fantasyficcer86
Summary: The war with Hannis Arc has taken it's toll on both sides. In an attempt to end the blood shed, both sides choose a champion. Richard Rhal chooses Mord-Sith Cara to fight for the D-haran empire, and Hannis Arc chooses Vikka, the Mord-Sith on his side of the fence. A duel to the death with, the fate of the world at risk, begins. Yet, betrayal waits within the shadows.


Braided Battle:

By Fantasyficcer86:

Disclaimer: Nothing of this is mine. It is Terry Goodkind's.

Introduction: Hannis Arc has laid down a challenge to Lord Richard Rahl. If his Mord-Sith, Vika, can defeat Richard's best Mord-Sith, he will leave The People's Palace alone. Richard accepts the, "ploy", as he expects it to be. Now a fight to the death will commence between two of the most feared creatures in D'hara, Mord-Sith. Richard is certain that Hannis Arc is laughing somewhere.

Richard is uncertain whether or, not to accept this, "challenge", Even if he does the fight could go on for a good long while.

For, the question is, this. How can there be a victor between two people whom spent years enduring every, 'breaking', a Mord-Sith is destined to? Both armed with an awesome weapon, an agiel, which can rip flesh, break bone, steal sanity or, kill with a touch. Do to their, "training", they can ignore pain to a large and, impressive degree. The agiel hurts as much as breaking every bone in one's hand over and, over again, if you try to hold it. It even harms the Mord-Sith, though they can keep the pain off of their faces as they hold the weapon. All Mord-sith are well versed in hand to hand combat as well. How can there be a winner between two of this type of warrior?

How, indeed.

Chapter 1: Choosing The Challenged:

Richard sat in the ornate high backed chair gazing at the double doors of the library. Holding his hand gently was Kahlan on his right and, Zedd sat on his left, to Zedd's left was Nicci and, to Khalan's right , sat Nathan. Verna and, Addie were elsewhere. It was just after cock's crow and, Richard was worried yet also, slightly angry. The rest of them had not been getting much sleep either, thanks to this war with Hannis Arc. Richard had sent the guards after all of the Mord-Sith. Richard thought back to the very peaceful night's rest he'd been enjoying very much only hours before when, a messenger awoke him in the middle of the night.

"A message from Arc himself." The messenger had told a bleary eyed Richard and, Khalan. The Messenger had also looked tired.

From one war right into another. Richard had thought savagely. He got dressed and, read the message. He could not believe what his eyes told him.

"What is it, Richard?" Khalan had asked, seeing his anger and, worry.

After telling her; he sent for Zedd, Nathan and, Nicci. "It looks like this war might be over soon after all." Richard said to Khalan, not believing it himself. Hoping it though.

"What?" Kahlan asked, coming to stand right beside him after pulling on her confessor's dress. Her tone told Ruchard that she did not believe it either.

Now Richard sat musing over the letter that Arc had sent him in the dead of night, attempting to see a trap in it. The man was full of those. The letter sat on the table in front of him now but, he did not need to read it again. All of them had done this, thrice.

"I do not know, Richard. Looks like a snare to me dear boy. Can't be certain, bags." Zedd had said.

"Other than the obvious, I don't know what could be laying in wait for us. We will get though it together though my love." Kahlan had whispered to Richard privately before they left their room.

"Hmmm...well, I'm bored so if their is an attack coming it would be nice to meet it head on. I for one am tired to death of all this sneaking and, skulking." Nathan had said.

"It's not another light web, but this is a trap. We must tread cautiously, Richard. I wonder what the true visage of this deception is." Nicci had said, almost musing to herself towards the end.

Richard sighed as he read it again, in his mind, still not really seeing the oak library double doors right in front of him.

To one, Lord Richard Rahl.

I am sending this missive to you via one of your messengers so that you may trust that I am attempting to strike a deal with you. For you see, I could have killed him but, chose not to. For then you would be interested only in continuing this stale mate we have going. No. I am more clever than as well you know. Now to my point. I am sending you a message to you because I want to challenge you more directly. Whoever wins, gains the spoils. Oh not me and you, no. Vikka has been just salivating over the prospect of a good and, proper fight lately, as she words it. So here is my challenge. My Mord-Sith in a duel to the death against a Mord-Sith of your choosing. Be certain that it is but only one however. Send a return message. Vika will arrive for the duel in a fortnight. Do not accept this duel and, the war rages onward. I will personally kill you all.

In mine own hand, Hannis Arc.

Richard sighed now. "I wish I could figure out his angle, the man is planning something...something." Richard mused softly. He jumped when Zedd spoke, as he was unaware that he'd spoken out loud. Richard's chin was resting on his hand.

"I know, me too. I wonder if he means this as a distraction but then again, he makes it sound as if he does not mean to come see the show, for lack of a better term." Zedd was running his thumb and forefinger down the opposite sides of his smooth jaw slowly. A lot of unpleasant, things, were going to happen to everybody here. A lot of people were going to die, graphically.

"That could be closer to the mark. Perhaps he means to distract us by setting the Mor-Sith against each other in a form of a mass riot?" Nicci asked herself, as well as everybody else at the large oak table.

"Why? What then? What, come here after we are all attempting to stop the riot and, getting everybody back to task in order attack us from the rear or, side?" Kahlan asked, sounding perplexed. "Good strategy." She added, looking at Nicci in puzzlement.

"It is an old, even ancient, battle ploy." Nathan said in his booming voice. "That has worked to great effect for time out of mind. Get you foes to consider one another as foes. This way, you have the possible winning edge in a midst of a war, such as this one." Nathan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "For the next two weeks, we must gather defensive strategies for the palace."

"Agreed." Zedd said grimly.

"Plausible, plausible. If that is we were speaking about normal people, even the guards. These though are Mord-Sith, they would not let such petty matters get in the way of protection their Lord Rahl. As they see me." Richard said. That last still bashful about the Mor-Sith's decision to aid him, even after everything they had all been through together. "Too easy." Richard said. Arc, himself, is coming."

"That Vika is an animal like, predator like, beast like savager." Nicci said grimly. "The Mord-Sith are all a phenom in a fight respectively however, even I worry about one of them going up against this, Vika person. It could very well mean loosing one of our own."

"Maybe that is all he is after?" Kahlan said, frowning.

"No dear one, still much too easy." Zedd said. "I agree with Richard, he's coming."

"That is what I have been thinking about Nicci. That is why I have sent for every single Mor-Sith this morning. We have to pick the best, the most elite Mord-Sith within our ranks to duel this, Vika." Richard said, "It is just taking a while to gather them all. Some had to be sent for. And, there are some out of reach right now. I sent four to help guard the Keep and, I sent three to help guard the palace in Adendrill. Two more are guarding the entrance to the Temple Of The Winds." Richard had considered, but was shouted down much to his relief, when he had toyed with the idea of creating more Mord-Sith to help in this war. After all, what if Arc had more than one or, more than a few Mord-Sith at his right hand? But, no. He would not do that. He would not be like his Grandfather and, Father before him, just to win this war.

"Good call Richard." Nathan said softly, looking toward the door as Richard was. Suddenly, there came to distant sound of a lot of boots on tile and marble.

"At last. They are here." Richard said. The double oak doors were flung wide by two guards and in came every Mord-Sith there was in the People's Palace.

"Had to wait while they all got their red leather on Lord Rahl, sorry to be so late." One of the Guards apologized formally.

"Think nothing of it Commander..." Richard said leaving the end of the sentence hanging in the form of a question.

"Carver, Lord Rahl." The big man said.

Zedd let out a long, low whistle of stunned awe and, respect. Richard sat back a little in his seat. Nathan seemed to adopt a grimmer expression than was typical for him. Nicci looked at all of the skin tight, red leather clad figures striding into the room with such intensity that the whole of the table trembled slightly. Kahlan gazed at the women with, somehow, both fondness and, distaste upon her face. For no matter how long ago it was, all of them were, a bit, taken a back when over one hundred and, fifty Mord-Sith strode through the double doors and, assembled themselves before the table. It took Richard a second to breath easy again. He had never seen Mord-Sith in this light before, gathered like this. He cleared his throat. "Ehem. Well, I am glad that you all responded to my summons this Morning, thank you." Richard stated in a loud and, clear tone. We have received a message from Arc himself. He has challenged one you to battle, one against one, Vika...the rouge one, as you all call her. It will be one on one or, I will not be pleased. Will one of you meet her on the field of mortal combat in a fort night's time?" Richard awaited the answer he knew would come.

As one, all of the Mord-Sith knelt. As one, they shouted the devotion. "Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Mast Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive, in your mercy we are sheltered, in your wisdom we are humbled.. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nathan shouted back grandly. "I am amazing. I know, I know." Nathan then grinned wryly when he saw the look on Richard's face. "Sorry Richard, couldn't resist. Please continue." They exchanged smiles. Zedd chuckled. Kahlan smiled and, even Nicci covered her mouth with a hand. Richard turned back to the Mord-Sith.

"Thank you." Richard repeated. "Now, who will it be? Please note that there will be no fighting over this appointment." Richard warned.

"Well, everybody knows that I am Lord Rahl's favorite." A curvacious Mor-Sith called out.

"Heh, heh. That will do Berdine." Richard called back, chuckling himself now. "And, I would rather not have you fighting or, Nyda. I need you alive Berdine. Alive and, alert. This is only the war talking now but, if Nyda were to fall in this duel then you would very possibly be rendered useless to not just me, but the whole of the world. Your my fact finder, I need you, we all need you Berdine, and, Nyba." Nyda and, Berdine nodded as one, not liking what Richard was saying but, seeing his point and they did not offer an argument. "Your out too Rikka."

"What why?!" Rikka shouted in shock.

"Because, you can find your way better than anybody I know, can move the best. I need you here because, you know this palace better than anybody living."

"Oh." Rikka said understanding. "Right."

"Well, I guess we will put it to the vote then. Whom in this room do think is the most battle hardened Mord-Sith here, the most skilled warrior we have when it comes to all out kill or, be killed, hand to hand combat? The greatest fighter here?"

There was a milling movement within the crowd of Mord-Sith but, no one spoke for a time. Then a mostly grey haired Mord-Sith raised her hand slowly. "I have seen one amongst us whom may have even been able to defeat the rouge in open combat."

"Who?" Richard asked.

"Denna, but she is dead now. However, my second pick would be...hmmm...Cara? yes. Cara."

Yet another tall, blue eyed and, blonde woman stepped forward. She was the biggest, though not the tallest, that was Nyda. "She offered you insult directly. Berdine said, logic lacing her tone.

"True but, we all deserve a good long time with her." Cara said.

"Maybe but, you could bring our honor back and, save the world in one." Yet another Mord-Sith said.

"Besides, from what we heard, you fought the beast and, even went to the underworld and back. You are more seasoned than us." Another Mord-Sith shouted out.

"We have all fought along side Lord Rahl at one point in time or, another." Cara said reasonably.

"I want her, how about all of you?" Another Mord-Sith shouted.

"Your more skilled than I in the hand to hand area Nyda." Cara said. It was too late. A chant of Cara's name was rising up all around her now.

"Cara! Cara! Cara! Cara!" The Mord-Sith shouted as loudly as it was possible to do.

"I'll do it!" Cara shouted over the clamber. The mostly grey haired Mord-Sith clapped Cara on the back.

"We will show you more fighting techniques."

"To add to what you already know." Berdine said." She too clapped Cara on the back.

"Thank you for this vote of confidence. I will not let you down. Until my last breath leaves my body. I will fight, I will destroy." A cheer went up from all of the Mord-Sith and, some Guards too. But then, they all looked at their Lord Rahl, a bit apprehensively.

"No one better, in my opinion." Richard said smilingly. "Congratulations Cara. You have our blessings, our hearts are with you."

Cara offered a small formal bow to first Richard then, her fellow Mord-Sith. "Thank you Lord Rahl. Vika will not leave the People's Palace alive." Cara said with such conviction and, determination in her tone that everybody's first thought after Cara's vow was made was; it is done, Vika is already dead and the duel has not even begun yet. "I will train for harder than I ever have." Cara said simply. "I am going to start training now, Lord Rahl." Cara said turning to leave the large library.

"Cara." Richard called to her back as she was about to leave through the large double doors.

"Yes, Lord Rahl?" She asked.

"Thank you." Richard said, meaning every word.

"Well, I have to go train. I have gotten a bit rusty, what with the extra love I have Showed Benjiman and, the thinking about you during those times well, I have to brush up. If I die in this, duel, you will have only one person to look after you and, I am sorry but that is just not enough. The Mother Confessor cannot always watch you. Who knows, you might strangle yourself with your own boot laces or, something if I am not around anymore." Cara said all of this with her mouth curled up in a half smile. She left with the rest of her Sister Mord-Sith. A few of the others with her laughed and, giggled as they all left the room. Richard, despite himself, chuckled a bit as the Mord-Sith departed the library, the doors closed behind them. At the table, Zedd and, Nathan were laughing softly at Cara's wit while Nicci and, Kahlan smiled.

Kahlan grasped Richard's hand and, held it lightly. "She really is one of a kind." Kahlan said fondly, looking into Richard's grey eyes.

"No one like her." He agreed.

"There is going to be a fight between two Mord-Sith. I do believe that no one has ever seen that before. In living memory anyway." Zedd said softly.

"What are we going to do about this, trap, if Arc has one in store for us?" Nicci asked mostly herself. She sighed heavily.

"I don't know but, we had best think of a solution quickly. We only have two weeks or, fourteen days." Richard said in a cornered sort of way.

"Agreed, but what?" Nathan asked.

"As I have said, It really does look as if he won't be coming but, obviously he is." Nicci muttered, looking at Richard intently.

"Lets just get ready for an all out invasion assault. Nicci, you and, Zed link. Nathan lets look through the temple's knowledge again."

"Agreed." Nathan said.

"Khalan you stay be me." Richard said. "We will be stronger that way." Richard added when he saw that he just accidentally just gave his Wife an order, instead of asking. "Sorry." Richard added.

"It's fine. You still worry about me?" Kahlan teased.

"Always." Richard said, kissing her hand.

"Well, if it has come to smooching in the library, I am going to go and, see about some lunch. Zedd?" Nathan said, standing and, striding toward the doors.

"Seconded." Zedd said.

"We have been sitting here for quite a while, it is nearly noon. Let go." Nicci said.

"Alright." Richard said, helping Kahlan up. They all walked to a place to get lunch, still worrying about this possible, certain, trap of Hannis Arcs."

Chapter 2: Fortnight:

For the next seven days, Cara, preformed sit ups and, push ups until she went unconscious. This was done during the night hours, mostly. Cara stayed with all of the Mord-Sith for an hour each, twice. This was so that she could gain a feel for the different fighting styles of each Mord-Sith. Cara did not know what Vika would throw at her, she must be ready for everything. Cara missed time however with one Mord-Sith. And so it was that on day five, she knocked upon this Mord-Sith's quarters door. As she awaited the answer of her knock, Cara pondered. This Mord-Sith did not like her, why?

The door swung wide to reveal the greyer haired Mord-Sith on the other side. "I knew it. I knew you would be coming to me Cara. You might as well come in." The greyer haired Mord-Sith said, gesturing impatiently.

Cara came into the small room. The room had a bed, a dresser and, a chair, that was all. "If your wondering, the answer is, yes." Cara said with no word of greeting, just as she herself had received. Cara spun to face the other woman coldly. "I know who you are. I remember you just as if it were yesterday or, yesteryear I suppose. You are... Snake." Cara said, with a short yet dramatic pause towards the end. Cara wanted this woman to sweat a little. She did not flinch however. Cara decided to push a bit more and, hard. "I can see why you chose this room, our trainers. Liked it when he was raping you I suppose. Well, that fits you. I guess it makes perfect sense. After all, you were the only one of us whom seemed to have liked it. I have heard the stories. Your Mother was one of the ones whom he raped, too." Cara knew perfectly well that the only way to harm a fellow Mord-Sith was to talk about their taking and, training. Cara wanted to cause this woman as much pain as it was possible to do. To Cara, it did not matter that Snake was a Sister of the agiel. "Between my Parents and, your hesitation speech, not to mention the rats, I remember everything...Bitch."

Eyes the color of frozen steel bored into the sky blue eyes of Cara's. "Yes the girls all seem to hate their makers at first, yet, they come to accept it in the end. You never have or, so it seems, am I correct Cara?" The older Mord-Sith asked slightly mockingly.

"Look.", Cara began. The rats, my Parents, the pain, the constant mocking ridicule and, humiliation. I remember it all. Part of me wants to rip your right eye out and, eat it raw right in front of you. Most of me though wishes to thank you. If it were not for you, I would not have known what pain was and, Lord Rahl would be dead about now, thrice over. So, I thank you and, would ask a favor of you." Cara had been working herself up for this conversation for a very long time. She stood. waiting.

"Very good Cara." The veteran Mord-Sith said in the tone of an instructor admiring her own work with a pupil. "The savagery in your eyes, the tone of a killer, the stance and, stature of a walking weapon, the disregard for life in general, aside from Lord Rahl's and, of course, the readiness to survive any situation no matter what that might be, it is all very good indeed. Not stupid either, no. Not by any means." The older Mord-Sith circled Cara as she talked admiring herself within Cara's image. She stopped. "You have grown into quite the foe, for anybody, even, possibly, for the Keeper himself." She said smoothly, cold and, calculatingly.

"Great. Now where's my cookie?" Cara snipped. Cara felt she could run her mouth against this woman now, with not a fear of what she might do in retaliation.

"And we are back to the wit again." The older Mord-Sith somehow managed to sound both bored and, amused at once. "Now. You came to me because, until Denna was brought in, I was the best at it."

"True." Cara said, not needing to hear what the, it, had meant. Snake had been the best teacher and, trainer in Da,hara until, Denna.

"Not much to do anymore, aside from the usual patrols. Since Richard Rahl's hostile takeover of the Da,haran empire that is. The Order War was the final occasion that I had to have had fun. I have been in this palace since the final days of Pannis Rahl." Now the older Mord-Sith was just sounding bored, if a bit angry. "You want me to teach you dueling, our style."

"Yes." Cara answered. "Well, I would prefer it if you didn't give a history lesson also, not much time you see?" Cara stated with her trademark sarcasm.

"For the same reason I don't kill myself and end this boredom, for Lord Rahl I mean, I will teach it to you. It has not been done for a long time and, I was the best at it. Darken Rahl punished us so often for it that it stopped during his time."

"I have not fought any Mord-Sith. That is the only reason. I know hand to hand very well but, not this type of fighting. That is, I have heard of it. I just have not practiced it." Cara said offhandedly. From what Cara had heard, younger Mord-Sith had fought each other over pets and, mates sometimes but usually, as far as combat went, no deaths taken place.

"I have never heard of a Mor-Sith going rouge before so, we do have something in common Cara." The older Mord-Sith said causally. "As far as firsts, I mean."

Cara nodded. "When can we begin?"

"Since we are in our red, both of us, why do we delay? Time is of the essence, is it not?" Now it was the veteran's turn to be sarcastic.

Cara nodded once. "Agreed." For the next seven days. They practiced whorls, ducks, doges, spins, locks, escapes, evasions, body movements, checks, other forms of blocking, dives, different sorts of strikes with fists, feet, head, elbows, shoulders, knees hips, biting, hiding, throws, counter throws, counter strikes, Arial assaults, ground assaults, pressure points, spins and, other techniques. It was differed from all other forms of fighting in one important way. That was simply because, the agiel would be used for all of the maneuvers. Cara found herself almost begging to use the sword of truth towards the end of it all. She shook herself, hard. She pushed herself beyond what even she, a Mord-sith, thought she could do. In the Wizard's order there is the rank of First Wizard. Cara thought she should receive the fictitious rank of, first Mord-Sith. Cara stopped to appreciate sarcasm a bit more. To Cara there was no higher rank than Mord-Sith.

"This day is the day. Your ready. I have never been prouder." The older Mord-Sith said.

"Thank you, Snake." Cara said, not really meaning it.

"I meant of me. I have never taught so well before." Said the Older Mord-Sith, sounding truly sincere.

"Your welcome." Cara said adding a sarcastic bow to her words. Now her and, Snake were striding down the long halls of the people's palace. Cara and, Snake had decided to have a respectful relationship but, it would not ever be a friendly one.

"I respect you but, you and I will never be friends. You hate me for turning you into a Mord-Sith and, I respect you for what you have done, leave it there." Snake had told Cara after their final training session. "One more important thing I will tell you before we join Lord Rahl in the library. The older Mord-Sith said now. They were feet from the double doors which lead into the library. "Because of the bond to the Lord Rahl, the rightful one, there is a pull. A faint one for those whom have gone rogue but, it is still there. If you talk to Vika during this battle, she will become conflicted. That is you edge. The edge of which you can use against her. You hate this, I hate this but, it is the truth. Kill her quick or, die well Cara. The only thing is, if you die I will have no one to push around anymore. I like causing you pain Cara, stay alive."

"When this is concluded, Snake, I am coming for you, to end you. I see my dead parents and, Darken Rahl when I look into your eyes." Cara said coldly. "I think that I will rip them out after all." Cara had heard but, mostly ignored Snake. She was focused on one thing, Lord Rahl's and, the Mother Confessor's safety.

"You will try it, Cara." They nodded once to one another and, entered the large library as one. Lord Rahl stood there waiting with the Mother Confessor, Zedd, Nathan Rahl and, many Mord-Sith. There were many Guards there also. It was time.

"Cara!" Richard shouted over the chatter in the large room." Berdine was there attempting to help Lord Rahl with tombs which were written in high Da,haran.

"I am back Lord Rahl Your mistress behind closed doors is here once again, don't worry." Cara said teasingly.

"Mord-Sith." Zedd said nearly to himself, smiling as Richard's face went red. Cara had, yet again, managed to fluster him.

"Alright, alright. No time for that just now." Richard said, over riding Zedd. "You are here." Richard said calmly. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Berdine and, Nicci now ran back and, forth collecting books for Nathan, Zedd and, Richard. "Does everybody have what they need to do in their minds?" Nathan asked pouring over a large tomb Berdine had just handed him. He muttered to himself.

"I do." Commander Carver said, standing by the double doors.

"Good, good." Nathan muttered.

"What is it we are doing?" Cara asked.

"Making the palace ready for a siege, just in case." Zedd said in a muttered rush. "We've been making these very preparations for the past two weeks." He added.

All the Mord-Sith in the room looked tense, alert. "We are ready too Lord Rahl." Rikka said.

"Great. The slith is ready in case I have to go to the temple of the winds again or, some place else so, that it taken care of."

"Carver. You have closed the back doors to the palace?" Zedd asked, pulling a book closer. He peered at a diagram of what looked like a spell. On of...binding?

"It was done a half an hour ago Zedd."

"Good." Zedd replied. It looked like a binding spell but, he could not be certain. If it was it was quite complex.

Papers rustled frantically as Kahlan too looked through books for anything they may have missed about the palaces defenses. "Nicci, I am afraid I am useless when it comes to spells. I know my confessor's magic but, even with that, I am not certain how even that works. I would be better looking up something for you in one of the many languages of the Midlands."

"Do not worry Kahlan. Here, help me read up on how spells work, the bounderies in the like. In case we have to throw one up around the palace or, something."

"No. You don't think-" Kahlan said, startled.

"It is only precautionary, Kahlan." Nicci said, soothingly. "We won't have to resort to such drastic means of deffense, I hope." Nicci had added that last to herself but, Kahlan heard it.

"Berdine, what is this word?" Richard asked. "It's in high daharan."

"Idiot."

"Berdine." Richard said, feeling slighted.

"Yes Lord Rahl?" Berdine asked, distracted as she was looking for a book for Nathan.

"Well, don't you think that is a bit uncalled for? Your not a know it all in this are you? I mean-" Richard began a bit miffed.

"Oh. No. You see, the man is being called an idiot for something Lord Rahl." Berdine said, handing Nathan another book. She had also cut Richard's protest off. "I was not calling you an idiot Lord Rahl." She said sweetly. "'I hope that I am still your favorite." Berdine laughing a little, patting Richard's shoulder.

"Oh. Well, that is still no help." Richard muttered. "But, thank you Berdine, yes. Your still my favorite." He added to the bubbly Mord-Sith.

"I understand now." Nicci said, having reached a point in her tomb about death spells, though, that is was not what she was searching for.

Zeed looked frantic as Richard's next words. "We may have to go to the temple Zedd."

"What? Bags! Why?" Zedd asked throwing his skinny arms into the air, forgetting he had a book in them. It landed on the stone tiled floor behind the chair we was sitting in with a loud, boom! "Bags!" He shouted again.

"Oh I don't know. Something that might, just might help save our skins?" "And, stop throwing the books, they are valuable." Richard gripped.

"I didn't mean to throw the book." Zedd muttered, picking up the stupid great thing and placing back on the table. He sat back down.

"I am going Lord Rahl. I must see to some things." Commander Carver said.

"Fine." Richard said not fully listening to the man.

"Look Richard." Kahlan said. I know we must find something that may help but, the temple of the winds? Shota would be safer."

"I know but it must be done." Richard said, stopping to stroke Kahlan's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I won't be gone long, a day." He said.

"Wait. No Richard. I am going with you."

"No Kahlan your not." Richard said, shaking a finger at Kahlan this time.

Khalan shook one right back. "Yes I am. It is too dangerous for one person."

"That is why I do not want you to go, too dangerous."

"Nathan, what do you hink about this passage right here?" Zedd asked, showing the old prophet the page.

"I think it might hold some weight." Nathan responded.

"Richard." Kahlan said, her tone rising in that way she had.

Kahlan." Richard returned, in the same tone.

"Zedd, look here. How about this?" Nathan said, looking at an old prophecy and, weighing it against a new one he was now reading.

"Very complex." Zedd said, peering at the new passage.

Nicci griped to herself as she racked her brains. "There has got to be a sure way to not only defend this palace but, the keep too." She muttered, shaking her head over a book.

"I have another question for you, Snake." Cara had just thought of this just now, she should have asked a while ago, and she knew it. With the duel coming though, it had slipped her mind. "Why did you not accept the challenge of the duel instead of me?"

"I was once the best. However, I have not been fighting now for what? Ten years or, more. What if, on the slim chance what if I lost? Lord Rahl is everything, that is why." The older Mord-Sith said simply. "You are more battle ready than I." She added.

"Bags. I can't seem to figure it out, you, Nathan?"

"Can but, then again, I am a prophet, Zedd." Nathan muttered.

"Oh sure. Throw that in my face one more time, why don't you?" Zedd muttered, miffed.

"We will both go, only way out." Kahlan said.

Richard sighed. "Okay. But-"

"Richard." Nathan called down the table.

"Yes, Nathan?" Richard asked.

"Has that thing, the omen machine, spat anything else? Something we can use, I mean?"

"Not a thing since the inception of this war." Richard said, sounding exasperated at the question.

"Oh."

The Mord-Sith had been having their own conversation with Cara. They offered advice and, humor. For which Cara was grateful. She would never admit this however. "Lord Rahl?" Cara asked.

"Yes, Cara?"

"You have no idea when the rouge will be arriving?"

"No word on that point, Cara. Sorry." Richard said, paging though a book. Today some time, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Cara growled. "When though, I want at her."

"Well, I also hope that it is soon." Rikka said. Flipping her braid back and, forth over her shoulder. Rikka was both bored and, anxious to get this going.

"Okay so we know that already. But, why w-" Richard was stopped in mid sentence when a knock came upon the large oak double doors. "Enter." He called.

A dozen Guards stepped into the library. "The, uh, guest is here Lord Rahl." A man called Captain Cummings said in a deep voice, he was big.

Zedd, Nathan, Richard, Nicci and, Kahlan all stood. The Mord-Sith stiffened, ready for action. It was only Cara whom would be fighting but, with Mord-Sith battle fever seemed to be contagious and thus, universal. "Where is she?" Richard demanded.

A tall, red leather clad, blonde, blue eyed and, graceful to a fault Mord-Sith, strode into the room. She seemed to ooze lethality out of every pour. "I am here, where is my foe?" She said in a silky voice. She had her red leather gloves on and, her agiel in hand.

Cara stepped forward. Cara and, Vika seemed to be the same height. Nyda was taller than both of them but, of a slighter build. Cara and, Vika were well muscled. "I am standing right here. Or, are you blind and can't see me? Bitch." Cara responded in a growl. Cara had her gloves on also and, her agiel spun into her fist, as the others in the room, looked on.

"But I thought that the venue for such a conflict was supposed to be-" Zedd began. "Right here apparently." He finished to himself. This was because, Vika had spun and clouted Cara across the side of the head or, tried to. Cara ducked. A lightning quick exchange followed at once.

"Everybody out, give them room!" Richard shouted. Everybody whom was not a Mord-Sith, sprinted out of the library. Richard, Kahlan, Nicci, Zedd and, Nathan also stayed. The rest of the Mord-Sith heard the sounds of the fight, just beginning and, caused a hold up in the corridors. They finally made it into the library however. They formed a huge circle around Cara and, Vika. Nicci would sprinted out of the way of the fight. Due to the awesome brutality of the desperate struggle, she was forced to stay outside of the Mord-Sith circle but within the confines of the, now closed off, library. The other Mord-Sith cheered.

Chapter 3: Braided Battle:

"Wait, Richard." Kahlan said, tugging Richard's sleeve.

"Yes?" He said softly.

"Why don't I take her my power? Then we could find out what Arc's true plan is."

"Even if we do that, your power will kill Vika before we know anything." Richard said gently.

"Oh, right." Khalan responded. "It's just I have been rolling it around in my mind, about taking her I mean."

"Mother Confessor, though she is endangering you, she is also spitting on the name of Mord-Sith." Berdine said, coming up behind Richard and, Kahlan. "It is a Mord-Sith thing. This fight is, I mean. Can you understand at all?" Berdine looked nervous slightly now, speaking to her Lord Rahl like this.

"I would fight a fellow Confessor tooth and, nail it the roles were reversed." Kahlan sighed.

"We understand Berdine." Richard said.

"Good." Berdine said, breathing out in relief. Nyda took Berdine by the shoulder as they all settled in to watch the battle.

"Cara! Cara! Cara! Cara!" The Mord-Sith cheered on their true Sister Of The Agiel. "Cara! Cara! Cara! Cara! Cara! Cara! Cara! Cara! Cara!

Cara wished her Sisters would shut up, she could not focus. She had to though. She had to beat this traitor into the ground then, six feet under it. She went for a spinning side kick but, was dodged. "I will have your blood. You traitor." Cara snarled.

"Soft and, weak. That is all you will ever be, Cara!" Vika taunted. "I was there you know. When you were trained." Come on see if you can beat me, rat girl.' Vika saw the change in the other woman. Break her mentally then, physically, Vika thought. Vika grinned. This would be fun.

"You do not fight for Lord Rahl, you fight for nothing, you stand for nothing, you are nothing!" Cara retorted. "You are a disloyal bitch. That is all you will ever be." Cara shook the insult about the rats off. She would win this now, she knew she would. Cara went for the kill with her agiel again, for Vika's throat. Vika kicked Cara in the belly hard enough to drive Cara back two full paces. Cara tried to jump forward but, Vika was already tackling Cara. Cara dove for Vika. Vika met Cara mid air shoulder first, in her midriff. Vikka's legs were wiring, it seemed, as fast as a horses at full gallop. Cara could grasp no purchase upon the tile floor. was flying backwards. Cara saw the bookshelves coming and, other than hit Vika with her agiel which did no good, Cara could do nothing. Vika gave voice to an ear splitting battle cry.

"Make room, make room! I don't care if they tear this library apart as long as this gets settled, now!" Richard yelled at the other Mord-Sith. They were already scattering out of the way, good thing perhaps too. Richard saw what would happen before it did. Vika was lugging Cara on her shoulder. Vika was running at full speed, as fast as she could with Cara on her shoulder. They slammed into a huge set of book shelves with bone jarring force and, an ear splitting din. Pages flew, books thudded to the tiled floor, dust billowed and, book shelf after book shelf toppled over. Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! The whole row went down. Everybody was waving their hands in font of their faces, in an attempt to dispel the massive cloud of shelf dust. There was a fair share of coughing as well. Richard glanced around. Where were they? He could not see so much as a stitch of red leather any place. Had they both been crushed to death? Then, relieved, he heard grunts of effort from under the shelves. "Those are fighting grunts, not ones of pain." Richard muttered.

"I agree." Kahlan whispered back. The other Mord-Sith were also muttering to one another.

A tent of wood shelving had been created but, Vika nor Cara noticed this. They were now both on their bellys, fighting for control. A series of locks and escapes were being realized, with the aid of both of their agiel. Cara got a tinge of pain in her left knee Thanks to Vika's agiel. Vika received one in her right shoulder due to Cara's return blow. Cara went for broke. She dove under Vika's right arm, going for the heart. The book shelves came down the rest of the way when Vika rolled into one of them as a counter to the sudden lunge. Cara cursed as she missed the other woman. Boom! The bookshelves slammed into the tile of the floor. During the powerful roll, Cara had been thrown free of the wreckage of the book shelves. Vika must have too but, where was she? Cara had just begun to scan the rest of the area for signs of the other Mord-Sith when Vika jumped on Cara's back. "I have got you now." Vika spat. Cara's knees began to buckle. Vika had Cara in a strangle hold and, Vika's agiel was pressed against into Cara's ribs. Now Cara was now carrying Vika. Cara ran for the nearest table.

"Uh-oh." Zedd said just before the impact.

Cara dove across the table. Vika did not quite make it. Vika's foot caught the edge of the table and, brought it down on top of them. A shower of books and, wood dumped itself upon them with a loud, sharp, bang! Vika had held on to the hold. Cara did have her arms free now though. Cara began hitting Vika in the head with her Agiel. Vika's hold loosened. "No chance. You have no chance." Cara said, breathing only slightly hard.

"I am going to kill you, Cara!" Vika screamed. Vika brought her agiel to bare on Cara. Cara dodged the blow. Cara picked up a book to block the next blow.

"Dear spirits. Cara may just well beat Vika with, "The Adventures Of Boney Day." Zedd muttered.

Cara did try to use it as a weapon but, Vika kicked it out of Cara's hands. "You are going to die." Cara growled. The table was on it's side, Cara and, Vika were on the other side of it. So everybody else in the room only heard what happened next. Thud! Thud! Thud! Cara had grabbed Vika's whole head and, was dashing it on the bottom of the heavy oak table. However, this was at the same time Cara was being kneed in the belly by Vika. Suddenly there was a bloom on pain in Cara's belly. It was not the knee. Vika had managed to cant her agiel up into Cara's taught belly, hard. "Aaah!" Cara hissed, shaking her head, as if she could rid herself of the pain so easily. Cara used her agiel to slam Vika across the jaw. Vika did not flinch back as far as Cara had hoped she would. One of Vika's hands was around Car's throat in a flash.

"The reason why all of those Mord-Sith did not return from the Trace, me. I killed them all." Vika hissed into Cara's right ear.

"And now I will kill you, seems fitting." Cara said as casually as one can while having all the air squeezed out one's body.

"Heh. You have it backward. Trust me Cara."

"Vika I would not trust you if even my life were at st-" Cara paused for a second. "Never mind." Then Vika placed her agiel into Cara's right ear. Cara went utterly still. This was the most painful, or one of the most painful, ways to torture somebody. Cara could not risk Vika twisting that agiel. Vika rammed it into Cara's ear over and, over again. Cara acted. With the last of her strength, Cara spat into the other woman's cold blue eyes. Cara then rammed her agiel into Vik's throat. Vika dropped her agiel. Cara gasped for air, as did Vika. They rolled away from each other in an effort to recover.

Richard had stiffened when he heard Cara's screams. The ear torture. That is what it had to have meant. He could not see the fight, as it was taking place behind the over turned table at the moment. He had made the same din however. "Oh no. Vika's got Cara." Richard said to no one in particular.

"No she hasn't, look." Zedd said, pointing over at the table. Two red leather clad women were rolling away from the table in opposite directions. Cara on the right and, Vika on the left. Then they got up and, staggering, charged one another.

"Look at the fierceness of this conflict. They are determined to destroy one of the other of each other and, in totality." Nicci said, edging next to Berdine.

"I know. Nyda nor I, don't believe nyda does anyway, likes this." Berdine sighed.

"No. But we must stand behind Lord Rahl's champion, that is Cara. This will be to the death. For we as a people fight without quarter." Nyda said grimly.

"That is true." Berdine confirmed.

Half way to her opponent; Cara began to spin. Vika tried to skid to a stop, she did, but it was too late. Vika's and, Cara's momentum and, velocity were too great. Cara's elbow made solid contact with Vikas face. Straight in went the elbow. "Oof!" Vikka said, her blood splattering onto her face and, neck. Vika nose had been shattered.

"Well, I am certain that hurt. Though neither one of them would admit to such a thing." Zedd muttered dryly.

A long, glistening rope of blood arced through the air and, hit Cara's nose, lips, and, chin. Cara licked the blood off of her lips and, smiled. "Now that tastes like a victory." She said. Vika's face was a red ruin but, while she staggered back, she did not raise her hands to comfort the injury, a true Mord-Sith. It mattered not, Vika being a rouge, Vika had the skill and, the training of a Mord-Sith. She had too the distinction of being a killer and, one whom loves torment of all sorts. so did Cara though. Cara had wasted no time in scything Vika's legs out form under her. Cara was on top of Vika quicker than it took somebody to spit upon the floor. Cara rode the other woman to the ground, agieled fist striking all the way. Vika had plenty of power left though. She used it to roll Cara. Now Vika was on top, armored fist sticking Cara where Vika could find an opening. Cara rolled Vikka and, responded in kind. Vika struck back with equal feral ferocity.

"This fight flip flops faster than a fish on the bank of a river." Nathan muttered this time. they all watched in awe as it continued.

Now Cara was bleeding form a split bottom lip. They rolled over and, again. Cara at one point attempted to use a stray overturned chair with her legs, as a weapon. She scored a solid blow on Vika's back. Vika was dazed enough to let herself be rolled again. Then they both went for the throat shot. This move, like the heart shot, killed if the agiel were swiftly twisted in the right way. Then again, if the agiel were twisted on the belly, the same result would emerge eventually. They both used their free hands to hammer one another without mercy. Then Cara had an idea. She seemingly fainted.

"I have your life, at last." Vika growled through her shattered nose. "It will bleed away within my grasp. I am aroused at the prospect." Vika then grinned sinisterly down at Cara.

Nyda, a fellow Sister of the agiel, had told Cara what she had done to that large wall of a fellow in the cell far below the people's palace. She remembered an old form of training she had received when she had been brought to the palace. This had been the way in which she had lost her virginity. It was the only thing that hurt more than the ear torture. "Hah!" Cara shouted popping her sky blue eyes wide and, drove her agiel up into Vika's crotch, hard as she could.

"AAAAAAH!" Vika screamed as if she had just been touched by a Confessor. Still, through the pain, Vika came back and, managed to wrestle Cara over on to her back again, Cara had been getting up. Vika returned the blow in kind, Cara screamed.

Zedd, Nathan and, Richard all gently cupped their manhood gingerly in empathy. "I will bet that hurts." Kahlan said gravely.

"Oh yes, it does." Nicci said in a quiet voice. I know, not via an agiel, but by Jagang's perversions." Nicci smiled at the thought that that bastard's soul was rotting in the underworld.

All of the Mord-Sith around the large room winced as one. Vika and, Cara held the agiel against the offending area, until they passed out as one. Moments later, they awoke. And were, if a bit shakily, right back into it. Cara managed to rope a leg of her's over one of Vikas. Cara then threw Vika. Vika landed spine first onto a chair that had not been knocked over yet. It went over with a bang and, a grunt from Vika. Cara tried to dive onto Vika but, was kicked in the face instead as Vika saw the attack coming. Vika kicked Cara in the face in mid air. Vika then sprang to her feet and, booted Cara in the jaw again. Cara was forced to do a sort of a belly flop onto the tiled floor as she had a knee kicked out from under her. Cara could feel warm blood oozing down her face also now. Vika grabbed Cara by the braid and, twisted her around. Vika's agiel came up to meet Cara's chest, between her breasts. My neck will be broken or, my heart will be stopped. Cara thought to herself. Then something happened.

"If you won't come back to the true way, the way of the bond, then you deserve this...Bitch!" One of the other Mord-Sith called out. An agiel flew into the fray and, struck Vika on the right ear. Vika recoiled. She staggered back, tripping over the chair and, going down. Via was up they exchanged locks and, counter holds. Vika synched Cara's neck in a vice like grip with her powerfully built legs. By standing up and, slamming Vika back first into the floor cara sprung free. Vika then was on top again, this time in a vicious head lock. Cara's face went scarlet with both air loss and, rage.

"Who did that?!" Richard shouted. Nobody answered him.

Cara, at last, managed to fight her way free. Somebody had used their ageil as a throwing knife. Who? It didn't matter. She was still in the middle of the fight of her life. Petty things like who threw an agiel could wait until a later time. Cara wrestled Vika for a time across more books, pages from them and, bits of wood. Vika fought Cara's attempts to station the agiel where Cara wanted it. Cara was clubbed with a large leather bound tomb, across hthe top of her head. Cara replied by backhanding Vika across her broken nose. Vika spat into Cara's face, Cara spat back, responding in kind. Vika brought her agiel up towards Cara's cleavage again. Cara was ready for it, she blocked the attempt of assassination with her own agiel. They fought like that for a few moments, on the ground rolling over and, over.

"They look as if they are dueling with swords, but with agiel." Zedd commented. The two Mord-Sith looked like two red flames. Dancing and, wavering in and, out of one an others proximity. It was at once a beautiful yet horrifying sight to behold.

This was given more solid evidence as Cara and, Vikka fought to their feet. They blocked blow after blow from their respective agiel, with their respective agiel. They kicked books, chairs and, even a table aside. Fighting in a circle while, at the same time, traveling around the large library. Cara suddenly went to one knee. She was wincing. Apparently she had slipped on a page of a book and, she had slipped. Vika was on Cara at once. Vika brought down her ageil towards Cara's skull. Cara spun, dodged the blow and, came into Vika's guard. Cara grabbed Vikkk's arm and, yanked it behind Vika's back. Cara pulled hard, there came the sound of a pop. Ignoring the elbow blows to her face Via Vika's free arm, Cara grabbed Vika's braid with her free hand and, drove her agiel into the base of Vika's skull with her other, twisting. Cara crooked a knee into Vika's spin and, rode Vika to the tile floor below. Vika blacked out after a moment. Vika struggled with the final vestiges of her strength. "You will not come home Sister?" Cara asked the fallen Mord-Sith rouge.

"I am loyal to the master I serve. I will serve no false Master." Vika gasped.

"End it!" Berdine cried, though she clearly did not like herself very much for saying this.

Sighing heavily and not faulting the other woman for her loyalty at least, even if it were to the wrong Master, Cara obliged. She bent, seized Vika by the hair and, twisted her agiel into first Vika's ears, then the throat and, finally the crotch and, at last, Vika's heart. "A hard death for a traitor. to Lord Rahl" Cara growled. Cara was bleeding from the lips and, nose. Cara let all the pain and, lingering pain wash over her. First Ben and now, she had to kill a fellow Sister of the agiel. When would it end?

"Cara? Are you alright?" Richard asked in a gentle tone. He had wanted it to be one on one. In case there were spies about. Richard could not abide excuses for this war to continue. And, Cara had brought a form of honor to the Mord-Sith core.

Cara stood straight and, gave her Lord Rahl a salute, fist to heart. "I will heel Lord Rahl." Cara said with pride and, determination in her tone. The other Mord-Sith were walking up to Cara now and, nodding in approval. The library was a shambles. Blood stains and, books lay everywhere. Tables and, chairs were overturned and, pages to books were scattered about. The limp body of Vika was glared at by the Lord Rahl's, as they saw the it, Mord-Sith. They had not respect for the rouge, none.

"Quite the mess." Zedd remarked. Then even he realized when he asked a stupid question. A lifetime of offering a service did not die in a day. Even with Mord-Sith. "Cara. Your eyebrows have been opened up and, your jaw is possibly broken. Would you like me to heel you?"

"Try it and, I will take your magic, Zedd." Cara said, meaning it. Her sky blue eyes both dangerous and, hard as steel.

"Never mind then." Zedd said, blanching at the thought. "Sorry." He added. "I only meant to help."

"Enough, you two." Richard and, Nicci said as one.

"We can't go in there." Carver said to a Soldier whom had just told him some grim news. Carver had his orders from Lord Rahl. No one goes in the library.

"Why? Surely he would want us to tell him?" The Soldier asked.

"Yes but, there is a war going on in the library, a Mord-Sith duel."

"There is a war going on out here too and, invaders, spies, in the palace."

Carver knew the one thousand or, more men whom were suddenly everywhere. These were men of Arc's army. These men though were dead men. They could not be slain with normal weapons. They were slaughtering everybody in their bloody path. After exchanging a, well we are in for it anyway, look, both Carver and, the Soldier sprinted for the library.

"I know it was you, Snake. You threw the agiel. I saw you out of the corner of my eye." Cara said, taking the grey haired Mord-Sith out of earshot from the others. "Why?"

"I serve Lord Rahl, we all do or, else." The older Mord-Sith warned Cara. Or at least, it had sounded like a warning. "Beside, there is no need for secrets amongst our Sisters of the agiel. I did it, I threw my agiel. She had to die for Lord Rahl to live." Snake called to the rest of the Mord-Sith, whom nodded slowly.

Cara nodded once as well. "Right." Cara said, leaving it at that.

"Nathan."

"Yes Richard?" Nathan asked.

"I have a feeling that the palace is under mass attack."

"Yes, as do I, from the bond with this place."

"Funny, I don't feel anything." Zedd said. "Course, that is for certain only because I am not a Rahl. Zedd finished muttering to himself.

"Are you sure Richard?" kahlan asked, alarmed.

"No. He is playing a joke on you." Nicci said, meaning to be funny but, failing.

"I think I can hear something." Berdine said, the rest of the Mord-Sith nodded. As the library doors burst open, expelling Carver and, a Soldier, agiels were already in fists. Richard strode forward.

"The palace is under attack. You have come to warn me." Richard said.

The two faces of the two men sagged nearly comically. "Uh, yes Lord Rahl. But how did you know?"

"I am a Wizard." Richard declared. Zedd and, Nathan chuckled knowingly.

Cara smirked. " No. I told him. How else would he know?" Richard glared at Cara.

As they poured out of the library, yet another rouge Mord-Sith cam careering out of nowhere into the part. Cara could tell it was a rouge because this Mord-Sith wore black leather. Before Cara could get to her however, Nyda and, Berdine slammed into her. She had no chance. Nyda kicked the woman in the knee and, Berdine jumped on top of her and, twisted her heart to a stop with her agiel. The whole fight was over before any of the rest of them could react properly.

The attack on the palace began. Every Mord-Sith in the palace and, the rest sent for, including Cara, stood alongside their Lord Rahl.


End file.
